This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I grant will support the development and testing of a fluorosilicone co-polymer coating prepared using GVD's patented nanotechnology coating process, as an insulating coating for neural prostheses. The project will focus on two specific parts of the neuroprosthetic device: lead wires and probes. In addition to electrical resistivity, these coatings will be biocompatible, stable in biological environment, ultra-thin, have good adhesion, flexibility, durability and Iow-k dielectric. Beginning with cochlear implants nearly 30 years ago and, more recently, the introduction of brain pacemakers and cortical visual implants, neural prostheses are positioned to become an increasingly common treatment of a number of neurological disorders, bringing hope to tens of millions of patients worldwide who suffer from neurological disorders such as Parkinson's disease, deep depression, and epilepsy, and don't respond to existing treatments. Coatings and surface treatments are an integral part of neuroprosthetic devices and key to their performance. Current coatings -- i.e., parylene, silicone, conventional PTFE -- are inadequate for the needs of future neuroprosthetic devices, in particular with respect to material stability, integrity and thinness. The specific aims of this project are to develop several grades fluorosilicone co-polymer coating, create samples on various wires used in neuroprosthetic devices and test for mechanical, electrical properties, and biocompatibility and stability under biological environments, and to compare with competing coating materials. Long term the objective is threefold: (1) to commercialize these coatings for neural prostheses via licensing and equipment sales to device manufacturers or coating services, (2) to expand these coatings to other medical devices, and (3) to create additional coatings using GVD's proprietary nanotechnology process. [unreadable] [unreadable]